Dilema
by marta-weasley15
Summary: Una historia de Ron y Hermione... como JKRowling no se decidió crearla en el 5o libro la hago yo...


Dilema

Hermione buscó por todo el colegio, con la esperanza de encontrar al pelirrojo, pues quería hablar con él. No soportaba más, tenía que decirle lo que le tenía que decir, y eso requería que fuera de inmediato. Todo fue cuando, en un architípico día asoleado de primavera, Hermione vio al pelirrojo con otros ojos, es decir, a Ron Weasley. Sí, al Ron Weasley que vosotros conocéis, ese que tiene la facultad de hacer reír a la gente a través de sus payasadas. Bueno, por lo que iba diciendo, todo empezó aquel día cuando Ron Weasley le tiró el helado que llevaba en la mano, por una de las calles de Hogsmeade. Harry, curiosamente, no había ido a esa salida, decía que no tenía ganas de ir. Pero una de las razones principales porque no quería ir era porque le recordaba demasiado a Sirius (snif, snif n.a..) Hermione y Ron lo sabían, pero es que tenían demasiadas ganas de ir a Hogsmeade, de comprar golosinas y todo eso. Bueno, lo que sucedió fue todo muy sencillo (no hace falta romperse la cabeza para comprenderlo n.a.) Ron se fue a una tienda de por ahí y se compró un helado, hasta aquí llegáis ¿no?, Pues resulta que Draco Malfoy, sí ese que es un pooooooco arrogante pero muy mono, con los ojos azules y el pelo rubio ¿sabes de quien te hablo? Pues de ese le dio una empujada a Ron, y el claro se ha de defender porque sino no sería Ron Weasley sino más bien Neville Lombothom, así que intentó darle una bofetada pero, siempre hay un pero en todas las cosas, le dio con la mano en que sujetaba el helado, y toooooodo el helado fue a parar a la túnica de. , A ver si lo adivináis, ¡muy bien la mismísima Hermione Granger! Ella se quedó anonada sin saber que decir ni que hacer observando su túnica, que hasta unos instantes la había conseguido mantener limpia y que ahora estaba empapada de arriba a bajo de chocolate y vainilla.

-ja, ja, ja.- rió Malfoy.- la sangre sucia ya no es sangre sucia, sino más bien sangre-chocolate-y-vainilla, jajajaja

¡PLAF! Ron le acababa de dar una bofetada en todos los morros de Malfoy y lo dejó medio tumbado, y como Malfoy no quería más guerra, entre otras cosas fue porque McGonagall se acercaba al lugar de los hechos y no dudaría en quitarle puntos para Slytherin, se fue. Pero no sin antes decir

- Esta me la pagarás, Weasley.-

Ron al ver que se acercaba el peligro (McGonagall) cogió a Hermione por el brazo y la llevó a un sitio más o menos seguro, si se puede decir seguro la casa de los gritos.

-Hermione.-empezó a decir Ron, tomando aire, pues habían corrido a una velocidad casi imposible.- ¿estas bien?

- No te preocupes, Ron, estoy bien.- contestó ella

- Lo siento mucho.- dijo mirando al desastre de túnica que le había quedado a la chica.

- no pasa nada.-dijo ella comprensiva.- Eso se limpia, y además ya sabes que me tendrás que comprarme para las próximas navidades.- añadió bromeando.

-¡vale!.-dijo él.- porqué no sabía que regalarte, pero ahora habrás de ir por todos sitios con esa súper mancha-

-ya te he dicho que no te preocupases, Ron, además... ¿pero que haces?.-dijo ella viendo que se quitaba su túnica y se quedaba en camisa.

- Ten.- dijo ofreciéndole la túnica.- Es culpa mía que te la hayas ensuciado, así que ten.

- ¡Oh Ron! No tienes porque hacerlo.-respondió ella y a la vez rehusando la propuesta de Ron.- Me quito yo la mía y ya está. Oh, oh... me parece que esta lloviendo.-dijo oyendo el ruido que provenía de afuera, y asomándose por una de las ventanas lo confirmó.- Sí, está lloviendo como nunca a llovido en la vida. Esta es una tormenta de las que hacen récord.

-Sí.-dijo él asomándose también por la ventana.- es demasiado tarde para salir a buscar a los demás y a demás los otros deben estar también refugiados en el sitio donde estaban, es mejor quedarse aquí y esperar a que acabe la tormenta, ¿no crees? Cuando acabe iremos a buscar a los demás ¿vale?

-OK, Ron. Buena idea, pero ¿y si llueve durante todo el día? yo nada más llevo las golosinas que hemos comprado en Honeyduks, no creo que con eso podamos sobrevivir...

- Hermione.- dijo él pensando.- ¿te acuerdas del pasadillo secreto que llevaba al sauce boxeador? ¿¿Te acuerdas por donde estaba más o menos??

- Sí, es verdad Ron sería muy buena idea si nos acordáramos de por donde estaba el pasadizo, pero el problema es que no tengo ni idea, no lo recuerdo.- dijo ella intentando recordar

- ¡jolines!, No puede ser eso, bueno esperemos a que la tormenta se tranquilice un poco en cuanto ocurra eso nos marchamos de aquí de inmediato ¿vale?

-vale.

Y pasó por lo menos unas dos horas cuando la tormenta se calmó un poco. Pero mientras tanto estuvieron hablando de

-¿Hermione?- dijo Ron

-¿Sí?- dijo ella

-Hermione, ehem.-se aclaró la voz para continuar.- Hermione, t-te he de confesar una cosa...

-¿A sí, cuál? ¿Qué no has acabado los deberes para mañana y me vas a pedir que te los haga?- dijo ella como si le leyera el pensamiento.

-no exactamente... -dijo con ya un avanzado color rojizo en sus mejillas.- Hermione, yo, verás yo... -hizo una pausa corta pero intensa

-Si, Ron lo comprendo, tu... tu ¿qué?, Ron.- dijo ella impacientada

-Pues que yo..., yo te quiero, Hermione.- dijo él con toda la cara inundada de ese color rojizo que significaba vergüenza... - ¿y bien que dices?.- dijo después de un largo silencio.- ¿qué dices ante a esto?

-Pues, sencilla y llanamente es que NO te creo.

-¿Q-qué?

-Pues lo que has oído ¡no te creo! ¿Haber donde está el truco? ¿Qué habéis apostado tu y Harry?

-Hermione te juro que no te he mentido, ¡te lo juro!

-No, sí ya... - dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta y la abría

-¿Qué haces Hermione?, ¡Está lloviendo!

-¿Es que tú no escuchas o qué? Hace rato que ya a parado de llover..., me voy a Hogwarts supongo que todos nos estarán esperando, vamos.- dijo ella mirando al suelo pues no quería que Ron viera cómo estaba de asustada con él.

-Ok Hermione, vámonos... dijo él también mirando al suelo y saliendo a fuera.

Llegaron a donde los carruajes, y, en efecto los esperaban, pero no solo a ellos sino a otros niños que también se habían aislado de la tormenta, cuando lograron que todos llegaran sanos y sin problemas. Subieron al carruaje con Ginny y Luna, Durante todo el viaje Ron y Hermione no se cruzaron ni una sola palabra. Ginny supuso que era otro de los enfados pasajeros de Ron y Hermione, pero no imaginaba que Ron se le había declarado a Hermione esa misma tarde. Cuando llegaron al castillo, Hermione dijo un simple hola a Harry y se fue hacia los dormitorios, Harry al verla a sin le dijo a Ron que qué le pasaba, y Ron se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de explicarle a Harry lo ocurrido... Pasó un día y Hermione seguía esquivando a Ron, Harry extrañadísimo no quiso meter la pata y preguntar más de lo debido y se contuvo la pregunta que tanto le acechaba por dentro. Hasta que Ginny, puso la mano en el asunto, Ginny al ver a los dos amigos tan distantes, le preguntó a Hermione qué ocurría, ella se lo explicó todo llorando.

-Hermione, ¿sabes? Mi hermano, al menos yo creo, que te ha dicho la verdad...

-No, si eso ya lo sé, pero es que yo no sé que decirle ahora, ¿qué hago, sigo la vida normal sin queme afecte lo que haya ocurrido y sin darle la más mínima respuesta, haciendo ver que se me ha olvidado? ¿O intento saber y entender lo que siento ahora mismo por él? ¿Sabes, por qué yo nunca me he cuestionado que sentía por él?

-Hermione, tu sola lo has de saber, yo no te puedo ayudar en eso, lo que sí que puedo hacer es darte un par de buenos consejos, el primero es que no te desesperes, cuando tu estés decidida ha hablar, yo creo que mi hermano te escuchará, porqué, vale es un poquito insensible, pero sabe ponerse en la piel del los demás, y yo creo que ha estas alturas sabe que estas confundida y que todo lo que necesitas es tiempo, y la otra es que pienses en las veces que te has puesto celosa cuando una chica se le ha acercado a él, tu sólo piénsalo...

Y dejo a Hermione reflexionando sobre eso, y cuando por fin lo entendió, le hicieron falta varias horas (¿y llama a Ron insensible? N.d.la.A) y fue entonces, cuando, volvemos al principio, y corrió por todo Hogwarts buscándolo, preguntó a todo el mundo que se encontraba por los pasillos, incluso le preguntó a Malfoy si lo había visto, y todos le respondieron que no, que no lo habían visto, Hermione desesperada, recurrió al sitio donde sabía que seguro no estaría: "Los lavabos de Myrtle la llorona, donde siempre había ido para llorar, entró, y se sentó en el suelo, y se puso a llorar, oyó un ruido y se puso de pie secándose las lágrimas con las manos y... vio a Ron también sentado en el suelo de la otra parte del lavabo haciendo ¿los deberes?, Al menos lo parecía pues tenía un pergamino en la mano y estaba escribiendo, Hermione se abalanzó sobre su cuello, Ron asustado, pues no sabía quien era, se aparto un poco, pero, al ver quien era, le dejó que lo abrazase (aprovechón... N de lA), Hermione, por centésima vez en aquel día (se parece un poco a Cho, ¿no?) rompió a llorar...

-Ron, ¡lo siento!, lo siento mucho, yo... debí imaginármelo,

-Shhhh... - dijo Ron.- no importa

-¡Si que importa!, Ron yo también te quiero

-Ya lo sabía... - dijo en tono como diciéndole gracias.

Y desde aquel día vivieron felices y comieron perdices, y claro esta tuvieron alguna que otra pelea... (todo va bien cuando acaba bien).

Martha Parker

¿Os gustó? Espero que sí, todo se me ocurrió cuando... bueno no sé cuando se me ocurrió porque de eso ya hace meses, y va y lo acabo hoy...

Bueno críticas y demás en mi forum ¿Ok?.


End file.
